Adventure Time! With Fionna and Cake!
by shmowszow
Summary: The Gender-Bent series! Newest Episode: The Eyes
1. Slumber Party Panic

_**Adventure Time!**_

_**Come on grab your friends!**_

_**We'll go to very… distant lands!**_

_**Cake the Cat**_

_**And Fionna the Human!**_

_**The fun will never ends!**_

_**Adventure Time!**_

**Slumber Party Panic**

Fionna stood with Prince Gumball in the Candy Cemetery while Cake and Lord Monochromocorn ran around playfully. "Three more drops of explosive diarrhea," Gumball thought aloud as he dropped said ingredient in a beaker. A skull-shaped cloud puffed out of the beaker. "Ooo," Fionna hummed, watching the cloud disappear. "Hey Prince Gumball, when we bring the dead back to life will it be filled with worms?" Fionna asked excitedly. "No. If my decorpseinator serum works, all of the dead Candy People will look as young and healthy as you do," Gumball told her. Fionna cheered and did a flip, proving her young energy.

"Pick up that platter, tough girl," Gumball laughed. Fionna picked up a silver plate covered by a dish. She opened the lid, revealing the corpse of a dead Candy Person. "Old Miss Creampuff?" she asked as she realized who it was. Gumball laughed and explained, "We used to date."

Gumball applied the serum to the lifeless corpse, causing it to glow. "Something's happening!" Fionna exclaimed. "Come on, come on, work!" she cheered the serum on, crossing her fingers. The corpse of Miss Creampuff rose and moaned. "Algebraic!" Fionna cheered. "Wait, Fi. Something's wrong," Gumball noted.

"SUGAR!" a newly zombie-fied Miss Creampuff groaned. Serum shot out of her mouth and eyes. "EW!" Fionna and Gumball exclaimed at the same time. The zombie Miss Creampuff jumped off of the table and into a giant beaker containing the decorpseinator serum. The serum inside started to glow, and the whole beaker cracked and fell over, the contents spilling out and all over the cemetery. "Look! The decorpseinator serum is working!" Fionna said happily. "No, this is wrong! They're not coming back to life, they're still dead! The decorpseinator serum-it's incomplete!" Gumball cried worriedly.

"SUGAR!" the screams of the zombies filled the cemetery. "Oh, this is _really _bad!" Gumball cried, starting to pace the small area. "They're going to be attracted to the Candy Kingdom!" he shrieked. "Why?" Fionna asked, confused. _"Because, _the Candy People are made of Sugar you ding-dong!" Gumball answered.

Miss Creampuff attached herself to Gumball's arm. "Gimme some sugar baby," she growled. "Chew on this!" Fionna screamed, kicking her off of the Prince. "Good one, Fi!" Gumball said, slapping her a high-five. "Quickly, to the Kingdom!" he said, getting serious again.

The two raced out of the cemetery, Fionna stopping briefly to kick a few zombies away. They reached the Candy Castle and Gumball ran up to the bell tower. He rang it repeatedly, calling out, "All citizens of the Candy Kingdom, report to the castle immediately!"

The people in the Candy village below mumbled in confusion before following their Prince's commands. "Hurry, sweet citizens," Gumball whispered, seeing the zombies slowly approaching in the distance.

Fionna stood at the large doors, helping the new arrivals. "Alright, you heard da Prince," she said, waving the Candy People in. "No shoving!" she scolded. "Girl, what's up?" Cake asked as she arrived at the door. "The Prince will explain everything," Fionna reassured her, shepherding her in with the others. "Tree Trunks, get those hot buns in here, dude!" she called out. A small green elephant with a mustache, carrying a basket full of steaming sticky buns sauntered in. "Oh, I hope it's not bad news," he said in his old-fashioned southern accent.

Prince Gumball joined Fionna by the doors. Everyone turned to face them. "Did we get everyone?" Fionna questioned. "All present and accounted for," Maya, the talking Piñata said. "Thanks Maya," Fionna said, happily. "You're welcome," Maya answered.

Fionna turned to Gumball, ready for him to explain the zombie situation. "Citizens! We are assembled here for a momentous announcement. Tonight we will be having…a slumber party!" he announced, causing the Candy People to cheer, and Fionna's mouth to drop open in shock. "What?" she shrieked. "What about the zom-" Gumball effectively cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth. "GO ahead and start partying!" Gumball called, dragging Fionna away.

"But Prince, the undead!" Fionna said around Gumball's hand. "We'll be right back everyone," Gumball said, pulling Fionna to the lab. "Whoo, you get 'em girl!" Cake called at the two.

AS soon as they were out of ear shot, Gumball turned to Fionna. "Fi, the Candy people can't know about the zombies," he said seriously. "Wha?" the young adventuress was confused. "If they knew, they would flip out," Gumball explained. "What do you mean 'flip out'?" Fionna asked. "I mean, they would _flip out!"_

_**In the Cemetery:**_

Starchy the gravedigger arrived at the cemetery with a large shovel. "Prince? It's me, Starchy the gravedigger. I brought you a larger corpse shovel!" she was greeted by silence. "Prince?" she called out again. "Well, I'll just wait for you here then. By the mausoleum. With my back turned. And my de-fenses lowered."

A zombie jumped out from behind a grave and stood in front of Starchy. "AHHH!" she screamed. She started to hyperventilate, then exploded in a bright flash.

_**Back at the Castle:**_

"Candy People _explode_ when they get scared?" Fionna squeaked.

"Not telling the Candy People about the zombies is so important, that you need to promise-_Royal Promise_-not to let anyone find out about the zombies; ever." Fionna nodded. "Okay, sure," she agreed. "No, Fi. You have to _Royal Promise!" _Gumball said, trying to make Fionna see just how important it was. "Yes, I Royal Promise," Fionna said, holding her hand over her heart.

Gumball smiled and said, "Now I must cloister myself in the lab and finish the equation for my decorpseinator serum. You keep the Candy folk distracted and ignorant. Can you do that?" "Yes, your highness," Fionna answered. "Good. Don't tell anyone about the zombies. Never ever!" he warned one more time before disappearing into the lab.

"No, wait! Can I at least tell Cake?" she called after the Prince. "Tell me what?" Cake appeared next to her sister, eating a doughnut. "Oh you know, about the outbreak of zom-" Fionna cut herself off by covering her mouth with her hand.

Cake giggled. "Alright, what's going on?" she asked accusingly. "Uh, nothing at all, buddy!" Fionna said. She laughed awkwardly and ran into the foyer. "Hey, dude. I think you and Gumball are up to something," Cake accused. "Heh, what? No way," Fionna said, trying not to be too obvious. "Whoa, you guys _are _up to something! Is it a prank? Can I get in on it?" Cake asked excitedly.

"Who wants to play 'Truth or Dare'?" Fionna asked, changing the subject. A few of the Candy People gathered around in a small circle. "Chocoberry! You may ask someone to tell a deep truth, or give them a saucy dare," Fionna said, grinning. "Hm," Chocoberry hummed in his strange accent. "Miss Cupcake. Truth, or dare?" he challenged. "Dare!" Miss Cupcake immediately answered. "I dare you to take off your wrapper!"

Everyone in the circle "Ooh"'d. Cake shouldered Fionna. "Hey, seriously dude. I'm your sis. Sis's are supposed to tell sis's everything all the time!" she whispered. "What are you and Gumball up to? Is everything alright?" Fionna laughed nervously. "Yep, fine! Everything's great, hehe." A crinkling sound drifted over to the girls. "Except for that-whoa," Fionna said, looking at a now wrapper-less Miss Cupcake.

"I didn't know she was chocolate!" Peppermint Maid exclaimed as Miss Cupcake sat back down.

"Cake, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Do you prefer chocolate, or fudge?"

Cake thought for a moment. "I can't eat chocolate or fudge, 'coz I'm a cat and it'd probably kill me. But probably… neither! Haha!" Everyone laughed at Cake's response. "Fio! Truth or dare!" she challenged. "Dare!" Fionna said eagerly, ignoring the pet name "Fio". She knew that if she picked truth, Cake would probably make her tell about the zombies, and if she picked dare, Cake would probably think of something incredibly dangerous or embarrassing to do.

"I dare you…to tell me the truth about what's going on in your mind. What were you and Gumball talking about when you were alone together?"

This brought on another round of "Ooh!"'s from the crowd. "Umm…ahh… the truth is…" she trailed off as she imagined Prince Gumball. "You promised you wouldn't freaking tell anyone!" he scolded. "Awh, you're so cute, Fi!" he added, his voice much softer and kinder.

"The truth is…that I'd rather play Doge Socks!" she exclaimed. She threw her sock at her sister's face. "Dude, I'm not playing dodge socks until you stop dodging my question!" Cake said, annoyed. She sniffed the sock on her face. "Old Miss Creampuff?" she asked, kind of scared. "Isn't she…dead?" the last word was barely a whisper.

Fionna panicked. "Hey, gimmie my sock back! Dodge Socks was a bad idea!" she exclaimed, trying to snatch her sock back from her feline sister.

"Whoa. Look dude, just tell what's up 'cause you are crazier than a cannonball, tonight!"

Fionna glanced out of the window behind her sister. You could easily see the zombies now.

_Oh my goodness! Prince hasn't finished the equation yet and the zombies are here! _She thought.

"I, uh, just want this slumber party to be super fun. And if I did have something to tell you, I would. In a second. It would make my life easier, unless there was something stopping me, like a promise. But there isn't. So I won't. So it's cool," she rambled on to Cake.

A zombie arose in the window behind Cake. "SUGAR!" it moaned. Fionna quickly shut the shutters. "You lost me," Cake said, confused. Fionna was desperate for something to change the subject.

"Hey, you know what time it is?" she asked nervously. "Adventure time?" Cake guessed. "No, time for Seven Minutes on Mars!" Fionna answered. "You're first!" she cheered. "Lord Monochromocorn! In the closet with Cake!" Fionna exclaimed. LM tapped something out in Morris code and joined Cake in the small closet.

"Heh, okay, okay, alright," Cake laughed as Fionna closed the door. "But in seven minutes, I'm gonna come out and make you spill your beans, Fi!" Fionna ran to the window, where the horde of zombies was growing ever closer. "I can't hear you all the way on Mars!" she called behind her.

"Does anyone else hear that?"

Fionna turned around to see Cher looking around, scared. The other Candy People began to notice the thumping on the walls that the zombies were causing. "Hear what? I don't hear anything," the young girl tried to reassure the people. "I hear something that I don't understand…and it makes me…scared!" Cher said, starting to shake violently.

Fionna had a sudden idea.

"What, no. What noise? You mean…" she ran over to a radio by the door and switched it on, "This noise?" The thumping from the zombies and the worried murmurs of the Candy People was drowned out by the loud music. "Oh," Cher said, starting to laugh.

The Candy People all started laughing and dancing. "Whoo! Yeah, bust it up!" Fionna cheered over the music. She noticed the door starting to creak open. A zombie materialized from behind it. "Ah!" Fionna grabbed the nearest thing-a table- and ran to the door.

"What is this game you are playing right now, Fi?" Chocoberry asked. Fionna barricaded the door with the table and said, "Uhh, it's… Block…ado; the game of barricades!" she lied. "Heh, come on! Let's block all the entrances and windows!" she yelled, trying not to let the fear show in her voice. The Candy People cheered and immediately started boarding the doors and windows, effectively keeping the zombies out, at least until Fionna could think of another plan.

She leaned against the door. "Alright, this is not a permanent solution. Think, Fionna! How can you keep everyone from finding out?" she thought aloud to herself.

"Find out about what, Fi?"

Fionna looked up and saw Maya, the talking Piñata. "Maya, the talking piñata! Your convenient appearance gives me a great idea!" she said, a thought striking her.

"Alright everyone, grab a stick! New game!" she called out, causing the Candy People to stop barricading. "We're gonna smash some pinatas!" "WHAT?" Maya cried, shaking on her string. "Except for you, Maya!" Fionna added. "Oh thank goodness!" Maya sighed.

"Now everyone don these blindfolds," she said, tearing some strips off of Taffy Guy. "Thanks, Taffy guy," she whispered to him. She ran through the crowd of Candy people, already swinging their sticks. "Alright everybody, get together!" she called as she reached the doors. "I'm hanging the piñatas!" she said in a sing-song voice as the zombies busted through the barricades. "They're all around you!" she announced as they started closing in on the Candy peeps. "SMASH SOME PINATAS!" Fionna cheered.

There were sticks flying everywhere. Zombies were smashed, and glittering candy fell out of them as Fionna shouted words of encouragement. The Candy People laughed as the ate the sparkling candy, exclaiming things such as, "It is so tasty!"

Soon, all the Candy Zombies were smashed and the Candy People stood happily eating their rewards. "Yes, my improbable plan worked!" Fionna cheered to herself. The closet opened and Cake and LM filed out. "Whew! Seven minutes up yet?" she asked, not noticing the carnage." She picked up a jelly doughnut and stuffed the whole thing in her mouth. Only then did she notice all of the Candy corpse's.

"What the nuts happened here?" she exclaimed, running over to Fionna. "Oh, we killed all the zombies that Prince Gumball and I raised from the dead," Fionna said casually. "Really?" Cake exclaimed. Then she froze.

Everything froze.

"Cake?" Fionna asked, scared. "What's going on?" silence answered her. Gumball entered the room through one of his many secret entrances. "Fi! Did you break your Royal Promise?" he exclaimed. "Yeah, but, I mean, all the zombies are dead. The Candy People won't freak out anymore. What's the big deal?" Fionna asked, shocked. "This is really, really bad Fi. You can't break Royal Promises; Never, ever, never, no matter what, forever!" he scolded her. The room started shaking. "The Guardians of the Royal Promise are coming for us!"

A giant hand busted through the ceiling and grabbed Fionna and Gumball. It pulled them outside into the sky. "Whoa!" Fionna and Gumball cried.

"Fionna the Human, you have broken a Royal Promise for which the penalty is trial by fire," one of two giant gumball machines exclaimed. The other one started breathing fire. "That's stupid," Fionna complained, not at all bothered by the fire.

"Wait, she's my friend! Isn't there another option?" Gumball pleaded. "Yes," one of the guardians answered. "Because you care for the promise-breaker, we will give her a less hot trial," he said as the other guardian stopped breathing fire. "You must now answer…"

"MATH QUESTIONS!" both of the guardians said in-synch.

"Mathematical!" Fionna cheered. "Fi, you're terrible at math," Gumball sighed. "Awh," Fionna complained. "Now, solve…this!" one of the guardians instructed. The other displayed a complicated math problem with many numbers, symbols, moving charts, and pictures that Fionna didn't understand.

"Uhh…" Fionna trailed off, trying to make at least _some _since of the strange numbers. "Wait, I thought of a better one," the guardian holding the problem said, switching the display to say "2+2" in large numbers. "Yes! Two plus two! Solve it or die!" the other guardian exclaimed. "Uh, four, right?" Fionna asked, unsure why they changed the question to such an easy one. The guardians laughed. "Oh correct," one of them said when they realized that Fionna got it right.

Both of the guardians' heads exploded simultaneously. Everything started happening in reverse. "What's happening, Prince?" Fionna asked over all of the noise. "You've defeated the broken Royal Promise! The guardians are resetting!" As he said this, he and Fionna were magically transported back to his lab.

"Slamacow! That was tops!" Fionna cheered, "Who's not good at math? I was all, _'FOUR'_!" "Four," Gumball repeated, looking at his equation. "Four? Four! That's it! The answer was so simple! I was too smart to see it!" he exclaimed, rushing over to the board. "You're welcome," Fionna said smugly. "Four is the last figure I needed to perfect my decorpseinator serum!"

The serum was complete, and Fionna and Gumball started applying it to people. "Whoo!" Fionna cheered as she revived zombie after zombie. "This is messed up," Cake said, watching her sister run around, bringing people back to life. "But sweet," she added.

"Uncle Chewy!"

"Grandma!"

"All my dead relatives!"

The Candy Castle was filled with cheers of happiness from everyone as they reunited with their dead friends. "Starchy!" Cake yelled, noticing the small girl. "Mornin'!" Starchy cheered back.

Cake walked over to her sister. "Whoa, you broke a Royal Promise?" she exclaimed, slapping Fionna on the arm. "You're nuts. All you had to do is say it was a Royal Secret. I know what's up," she informed her. "I hope you grasped the full consequences of breaking promises," Prince Gumball scolded the young girl.

"Heck yeah!" Fionna cheered. "If I break a Royal Promise, I get to fight zombies, throw slumber parties, awaken giant guardians, and…and…" she could barely speak from all of her excitement. "Alright, alright," Gumball cut her off, laughing. "And reverse death itself!" Fionna finished anyway.

"Oh you are adorable," Gumball sighed, throwing one arm around Fionna. "But keep your promises, okay?" "Okay, Prince," Fionna answered him. She felt a strange gnawing on her leg, and looked down. She saw Starchy biting on it. "Starchy, you're not a zombie," Fionna laughed, picking the small candy girl up. "I can't help it, flesh is delicious!" she explained. "You're delicious!" Fionna smiled, squeezing Starchy. "Hehehehe don't squeeze me, I'll fart!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Just got bored, so I gender-swapped the episode. I'll probably do all of Season one, each chapter being a different episode. :D Review?_**

**_Reviews make me gender-swap "Trouble in Lumpy Space"!_**


	2. Trouble in Lumpy Space

_**Adventure Time!**_

_**Come on, grab your friends!**_

_**We'll go to very…distant lands!**_

_**Cake the Cat **_

_**And Fionna the Human**_

_**The fun will never ends!**_

_**Adventure Time!**_

**Trouble in Lumpy Space**

"Whoop!"

"Whoa!"

"Yippee."

Everyone was laughing and smiling, trying their best not to spill their tea as they bounced on the giant marshmallows. "Cheers, Lumpy Space Prince," Prince Gumball, who had mastered the Mallow Tea Ceremony years ago, said.

Fionna was holding on to her chair in a desperate attempt to stay in it. "Hah. Prince, this tea party sucks in a major way, but thanks for the invite," she said as her tea sloshed around everywhere. "Oh, don't worry Fi. The Mallow Tea Ceremony takes years to master!" Gumball assured her. "Prince! I think I just now mastered it!" Fionna exclaimed when she finally managed one bounce without spilling her tea. She looked down triumphantly into her teacup. The tea inside splashed up and all over her face.

"Awh, okay. One more bounce," she said, hopping off of the large marshmallows and face planting in the ground. "Tea partying is hard! Huh, Cake?" she asked, sitting up. Cake face planted in the ground next to her and moaned, "Yes."

"What? No way! It's super easy!" Lumpy Space Prince called down to them in his high-pitched voice. "Lumpy Space Prince, you big faker!" Fionna called back. "You're floating, not bouncing," she accused. "Fine, I'll prove it," LSP said. He deactivated his powers, and the star on his forehead dimmed. Gravity began to affect the Prince and he fell, flailing his arms.

"Oh snap!" he called as he fell. He bounced off of a marshmallow and fell towards Cake. His mouth was open in a scream when he hit the ground, causing him to bite the cat. "Ow!" she exclaimed as LSP's sharp teeth penetrated her skin.

"Oh, hey. Sorry I bit your leg," LSP said to Cake. "You're _STILL_ biting me!" Cake exclaimed. LSP's powers came back and he floated up, off of Cake. "Oh yeah, sorry about that," he said sheepishly. "Dude! Your leg!" Fionna exclaimed, looking at her sister's leg. A small bump was starting to form. "This is…new," Cake noted as it began to swell, "But nothing ominous. It's just a bump."

"Nahh, that's no bump. It's the early stages of the Lumps," LSP informed them. "Is it serious?" Fionna asked, scared. "It just means she's turning into a Lumpy Space Girl; on account of my bite," he said, flashing his razor sharp teeth. "It's just like…you know… werewolf rules," he shrugged. He started growling like a wolf to make his point.

"Oh no!" Fionna exclaimed. "What? You think I'm gonna turn all lumpy like _him?" _Cake laughed. "Get outta here." As she said that, her arm started to grow even lumpy. "Fi? I think I'm freaking out!" she said, waving her arms around.

"Calm down, bud. I'll…I'll…sock the lumpiness outta you!" she exclaimed, drawing her hand back. "Hey now!" Prince Gumball called, throwing his teacup at Fionna. It shattered against the ground, and he hopped down the marshmallows. "Royal Intervention!" he said sternly. "Surely there must be an antidote to the Lumps," he asked LSP while shooting Fionna a stern look.

"Well, yeah there's an antidote; but you have to go all the way to Lumpy Space to get it, and, Cake has to use it by sundown," LSP said unconcernedly. "And what happens if she doesn't take the antidote by sundown?" Gumball asked. "She'll be lumpy-like- forever!"

"LSP, please," Fionna pleaded. "Can you tell us how to reach Lumpy Space?" "Yeah, I mean, there's a portal nearby. I can show you…whenever," he rambled. "Take us now, take us now!" Fionna and Cake cried as they pushed LSP along. Gumball started to follow them, until he realized he needed to pee.

...

"Don't go telling everyone about this portal, or whatever. It's kinda a secret," LSP said, still mad about them shoving him. They came to a clearing in the Cotton Candy Forest. There was nothing there, except a large red mushroom, and a frog. Fionna and Cake looked around for anything that looked even remotely like a portal. "Where is it?" Fionna asked. "Portal's that frog and mushroom," LSP said in a _DUH_ voice. The frog croaked and jumped onto the mushroom. "Password, please," it instructed in a deep voice.

"WHATEVERS 2009!" LSP shrieked, his high-pitched voice causing Cake to wince and cover her highly-sensitive ears. "Good day, Lumpy Space Prince. Is your mother okay with you entering Lumpy Space with two," he stopped to croak, "Non-Lumpers?" "Just say yes!" Fionna said, starting to fidget. "Yes, yes, yes!" she kept repeating. "Yeah, whatever. Fine," LSP told the frog. The frog then stuck its tongue out and sucked them all into a strange portal.

Fionna screamed as she was plunged into Lumpy Space, a world filled with large, purple and blue themed clouds, suspended in midair. "Whoa, Lumpy Space," she breathed, taking in the beauty of it all. "So, where's the antidote?" she asked, snapping back to reality. "Hold it," LSP said, "First you should check out my house." He led them to a small purple house that looked rather soft. "It's, like, kinda lame, but way less lame then like, your house," he said, showing it off.

"Uh, could you skip to the part where you tell us where the antidote is?" Cake interrupted.  
>"It's up there, at Makeout Point," LSP scoffed at her rudeness. "That's so close!" Fionna yelled, happily as she looked over at the large hill LSP was talking about. "We can run there in no…" she trailed off as she climbed over the small hill she was on and noticed the large expand of space between the two clouds.<p>

"Awh, what?" she exclaimed, outraged. "It's like a million mile fall into space!" she complained. "Yeah, you have to travel by car in my world. Or else you'll fall into the Lumpy Abyss," LSP explained.

"SON!"

LSP, Fionna, and Cake turned around to see a large Lumpy woman pulling up in a car. "Have you brought smooth people into our domain?" she had a high-pitched voice, just like her son, that caused Cake to wince. "I…had…too…mom! I'm…trying…to…help…them!" LSP said, trying not to lose his cool, "So don't lumpin' yell at me!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" another high-pitched voice asked. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" LSP's mom turned around, revealing another Lumpy Space person. "I said, LUMP OFF, DAD!" LSP shrieked. "LUMPOFFOHMYGLOB," LSP exploded. He stopped screaming and tried to even his breathing while still glaring at his parents. Fionna walked up behind him. "Uhh," she poked him. "WHAT!" he snapped at her. "Vroom, vroom?" she moved her hands in the same motion as a steering wheel. "Oh yeah," he said, turning back to his parents. "I need to borrow the car," he said casually. "You have made your father cry for the last time, son. You are hereby banned from using the Royal Car!" his mother shrieked, slamming the door to the house.

"Shucks! I lumping hate them!" LSP cried. "I'm really, really sorry Fi, but I can't help you, because my parents are _horrible idiots!" _he complained. "Don't you know anyone else with a car?" Fionna pleaded. "My friend Malachi has a car. But he's dating my ex-girlfriend, Bree," LSP said. "Call him…now," Fionna said through gritted teeth. "Hmph," he took out his cell phone. "Call; BFF 66" he said into it.

Malachi answered the phone. "Hello?" he asked, his voice just as high-pitched as everyone else's. "Hey Malachi. What's up?" Malachi started screaming unintelligible things through the phone. "What'd he say?" Fionna asked. "I'm asking him, geez!" LSP said, turning away from the Human girl. "Malachi, just listen," he said, getting annoyed.

"Have you forgotten what day this is?"

"Malachi, I'm trying to help out some friends!"

"Tonight is the weekly Prom-coming game!"

"Oh Glob, I forgot."

"What's she saying?" Fionna screamed.

LSP turned to the girl. "Tonight is the weekly, Prom-coming game!" He turned back around. "Oh, it's gonna be so flipping amazing!" "LSP, we don't have time for this," Fionna said, her calm façade starting to break, "Ask for the ride, LSP."

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh," LSP rambled on while Fionna snatched his phone out of his hand. "Malachi," she said, imitating LSP's voice. "Will you…drive us to…Makeout Point… to…make…out…with…hot girls," she said, fighting off LSP who was desperately trying to snatch his phone back. "Oh, LSP. You so bad," Malachi laughed through the phone. "Be there in a second!" "Bye-uh," Fionna answered as LSP grabbed his phone back.

She did a flip to get up from where LSP had pinned her down. "Sorry, but Cake's lumpiness is worsening!" she exclaimed, motioning towards Cake who's left side was almost completely lumpy. "Actually, I think I'm beating it back with sheer will power!" Cake exclaimed. Her eye lumped-up and she pushed it back down, mumbling, "Oh my." "Yeah whatever," LSP waved it off, "Just don't mess with my phone again.

"YO!" Malachi pulled up behind the three in his car. He pulled into LSP's driveway, running Fionna over in the process. "Okay, let's go, let's go, let's go!" she said, hopping up and fixing the ears on her bunny hat.

Malachi and LSP sat in the front of the car while Fionna and Cake occupied the back. There was strange, loud, wordless music blasting through the speakers. "Awh, Fi, this music ducks, right?" Cake said, covering her ears. She shook her head violently and exclaimed, "I love this song! We should totally TP Angela's house!" in the high-pitched voice she hated, while throwing her arms in the air. She shook her head again. "Gracious! That was terrible!" she exclaimed, back to normal. "Fi, if you can't save me from the Lumps, if I do turn; if I become lumpy like them, I want you to-" Fionna cut her off by pulling her into a hug. "It's not gonna come to that," she exclaimed. "But if it does, I'll burry you under the nicest, most shadiest tree-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Cake exclaimed, jumping away from her sister. "I'm saying that, If I go totally lumpy, I want you to get used to Lumpy Cake," she finished. "What did you think I was saying?" she narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Oh, uh, heheh," Fionna laughed nervously. "CAN'T THIS CAR GO ANY FASTER?" she yelled at the front seat, changing the subject.

"We are already here," Malachi said. "Hi Fi," he added, smiling brightly at her. "We've been here for like, five minutes," LSP said, annoyed. "Finally!" Fionna said triumphantly, jumping out of the car. She looked around and saw that they were at someone's house. "This doesn't look like Makeout Point," she noted.

"This is Bree's house. _You_ wanted a ride to Makeout Point?" Malachi exclaimed, lifting Fionna up by her shirtfront. "You think _I _want to make out with _you?"_ he demanded. He looked her over. "Well, maybe I do… but," he smirked. He realized what he had said, and quickly snapped, "I have a girlfriend, Fi!" before slinging the girl over his shoulder. Fionna slammed against the car and quickly got to her feet. "LSP we've gotta hurry!" she said patiently, "Cake's running out of time!" "Hey, this is hard for me too. I mean, I used to share chilli-cheese fries with Bree, so there's gonna be lots of romantic tension on this ride." LSP answered, his eyes growing misty as he remembered the past.

"Hey,"

Malachi returned with a small, green Lumpy Space Person. "It's Bree!" he announced picking her up by the arm and swinging her around. "You miss me LSP?" Bree asked with a smirk. "Scootch over Fi; I'm gonna sit in the back," LSP said gloomily.

….

"This is it," LSP announced as they pulled up to Makeout Point. "Let's go," Fionna said, hopping out of the car with Cake close behind. "Wait, watch yourself Fi. The guys who use the antidote up there are notorious for being…" LSP looked around to make sure no one was listening before leaning in and whispering, "Smooth Posers." "What does _that _mean?" Fionna asked. "It just means what it means," LSP answered, crossing his arms. "Hurry, just get the antidote so we can get outta here," he added. "Thanks LSP," Fionna smiled before she and Cake took off. "Bumps!" LSP called the girls. They turned around. "Uh, yeah Bumps," they said unsurely. Cake's lumpiness spread to her head. "Aw man!" she complained as Fionna picked her up and ran to the top of the hill.

When the two girls made it to the top, they saw two Lumpy girls floating around a smooth-looking girl with long, dirty-blonde hair. "Hey guys," Fionna greeted, "Lookin' smooth!" "Really? You think we're smooth?" the one on the right, who was blue and had glasses, asked, smiling. "Well, mostly you in the center, but yeah," Fionna smiled. They glared at Fionna and Cake. "Why are you sucking up to us?" the one in the middle asked. "My best friend needs an antidote for Lumpiness," Fionna answered honestly. "Yeah, lumpiness SUCKS!" the green one on the left exclaimed. "Hey Monique, your time is up, smooth hog. My turn," she said, pushing Monique off of a small, white orb. She sat on it and turned smooth, with green hair just a shade brighter than her skin while Monique turned lumpy.

"So the antidote is in that orb you were sitting on," Fionna noticed. "This orb _is _the antidote, brah," the, now smooth, green person explained. "Can my friend borrow it?" Fionna asked, excitedly. "Yeah, sure. As long as you give it right back." The green person got off of the orb and tossed it to Fionna. "Hamacow!" Fionna exclaimed. "Thanks, fellas," she added.

"What's taking so long?"

LSP came up behind Fionna and Cake. "Did those Smooth-heads give you the orb already, or what?" he demanded. The green person took the orb away from Fionna. "Is this another 'friend' of yours?" she asked. "What do you care? Just give them the antidote already, and stop being such a poser," LSP demanded.

"Sorry kid, we changed our minds," Monique said, taking the orb and leading the other two away. Fionna gaped and turned to LSP. "Why did you have to say all those rude things to them?" she demanded. "What? I was helping you!" LSP defended. "Thanks a lot! They were just about to hand over the antidote!" Fionna exclaimed. "You're…welcome a lot," LSP said, not catching the sarcasm in Fionna's voice. "You insulted them! And then they got mad! And now Cake's gonna be lumpy forever!" Fionna yelled. "This is all your fault!"

LSP looked hurt. "Well, now I know how you really feel. I was just trying to help but, whatever." He opened his eyes, and his cool, emotionless façade broke. "No, no, not whatever," he exclaimed. "I know I mess things up sometimes, but I'm really trying! And you're supposed to be my friends! Not like my other fake friends! You know what? I'm going to Prom-coming!" he stormed off, almost crying. Fionna's face burned with shame.

"Are you coming or not, Lumpy Cake?"

"No, 'cause no matter how messed-up and Lumpy I get, this kid never turns her back on me!" Cake smiled at Fionna. Fionna smiled back brightly. Cake's body shook violently for a few seconds before she turned completely Lumpy. "Hold on just a second, I just gotta turn my back on this kid," she said in a high-pitched voice, turning on Fionna and floating over to LSP. "CAKE! It's almost sunset!" Fionna called after her sister, who was now driving away in Malachi's car.

Fionna stared at the car that was traveling farther into the distance. "Cake… I didn't save her. I…" tears filled her eyes, but she fought them back and instead, screamed. "I'LL…KILL…YOU… LUMPY SPACE!" she declared, punching the ground with each word. "Chill out girl." Fionna turned around to see the three Lumpy Girls from earlier. "I thought you guys left," Fionna said. "We were drawn back by your plaintiff screams. We dig your directionless fury," Monique said, smiling. "Um, thanks," Fionna answered, unsurely. "Respect," Monique nodded. "Here," she tossed the orb to Fionna, making a whooshing noise.

Fionna caught the orb and smiled happily. "Take it. Win your guy back," Monique smiled. "Yeah, there's no girl. But there's still time to save Cake!" Fionna said happily. "Do any of y'all know where Prom-coming is?" she asked. "Prom-coming takes place all the way down there on that Land Lump," Monique explained, pointing to a cloud with a small building that kind of resembled gelatin. "Awesome. Any of y'all got wheels?" she asked. "No, we were all ditched here, just like you," Monique answered sadly. "Well, do you think I'd make it to that land lump if I jumped off this cliff?" Fionna asked nervously, perching on the edge.

"Are you kidding? A Smoothie like you would plummet right into the eternal void!" Monique exclaimed. "What if I was Lumpy, then? Could I float over?" she asked. The green Lumpy Space Person immediately shot the idea down. "No, no! It's too dangerous!" she protested. "I'd say there's a fifty/fifty chance of you making it," the blue one commented. "That's good enough for me," Fionna answered, "Now bite me!" All three of the Lumpy Space People protested. "ARGH!" Fionna yelled, sticking her arm in the blue one's mouth and kicking her jaw shut. She pushed her leg into Monique's mouth and slammed her head into the Green One's mouth. "Yes, I can feel the multiple bites accelerating the lump-i-fication process!" Fionna smiled determinedly as she started to turn lumpy. "I'm starting to float!" she exclaimed. "Don't jump, girl!" the Green One pleaded. "I have to; for my buddy," Fionna announced before jumping off of the cliff.

"Wow, she's insane."

Fionna crashed into the roof of the building where Prom-coming was being held. "I made it! And there she is!" Fionna cheered as she saw her sister dancing with a bunch of lumpy people. "Oh yeah, Prom-coming, so cool," Lumpy Cake laughed. "Cake!" Fionna called over to her sister. "I'm mostly lumpy now, and I _totally _think you should sit on this orb," she said. "No!" Cake protested, moving so that she wouldn't touch the orb. She slapped the orb out of Fionna's hands. "Please, Cake! You're my best friend, just sit on the sphere!" Fionna pleaded.

Cake narrowed her eyes. "Shyeah I remember you. You're just a smoothie-wannabe-lumpy-poser!" Cake exclaimed. "Please, Cake! Sit on it, before I turn completely lumpy!" Fionna demanded, trying to pull Cake down on the orb. "No!" Cake floated roughly out of Fionna's reach, causing her to face plant. "Oh no, I feel the lumpiness…about to consume me!" Fionna cried as she turned completely Lumpy.

"Oh yeah, being Lumpy is the best!" Fionna said in a high-pitched voice. "Hey, stop talking to yourself, dumb person," Cake said, breezing past Fionna, "Take your ball and get outta here." "Fine, I don't want you to have it anyway," Fionna said smugly, floating away. "Oh, so now I can have it, 'aye?" Cake challenged. "That's right, it's mine!" Fionna said, turning away from Cake.

"Gimmie that ball!"

"No, you can't have it!"

"Give it!"

"No!"

"I want it! Give it to me!"

"You want it that bad, go get it then!"

Fionna threw the orb across the room. "Bumps!" Cake yelled as she fell onto the orb. She turned back into regular Cake and gasped. "I'm not lumpy anymore!" she cheered. "Oh no," she said, looking at Fionna, who was still Lumpy. "Fi, buddy! Please sit on this orb!" she exclaimed.

"No!" Fionna yelled, running from Cake as the players from the game started to come in. "You're just a smoothie-" she was cut off as she ran into one of the players and blacked out.

"Fi! Fionna," Cake called. Fionna opened her eyes and saw Cake, a cat again. "We made it dude," she smiled. "Eh, there's something cold under my butt," Fionna complained, sitting up. "Oh, it's the antidote," she laughed, noticing the orb.

She stood up and walked over to LSP. "LSP, sorry I blew up at you before, I didn't mean it," Fionna apologized. "I was just really stressed out," she explained. "You know, it's fine," LSP accepted her apology. "You and Cake can make it up to me by dancing this last dance with me!" he cheered. "I'm cool with that," Fionna laughed. "Cake?" she asked.

Cake crossed her arms. "That sounds totally lame," she said in her Lumpy voice. Everyone gasped. "Haha, I'm just kidding, lets dance!"

And so, Fionna, Cake, and LSP danced, and the day was saved.


	3. Evicted!

_**Adventure Time!  
>Come on grab your friends!<br>We'll go to very…distant lands!  
>Cake the Cat<br>and Fionna the Human  
>the fun will never end!<br>it's Adventure Time!**_

**Evicted!**

It was dark stormy night in Ooo. The tree fort was filled with the scent of vanilla, due to the many candles that were lit. The storm had been large enough to knock the power out of everything-even Beemo!

"And as it waded through the carnage it had wrought, the vampire SMASHED THEIR SKULLS!" Cake was concluding a scary story. She brought her hand down on a doughnut, causing the strawberry jelly inside to seep out. "Just for the fun of it!" she added. "No way!" Fionna exclaimed, pulling her sleeping bag tighter around herself. "Yes way it did!" Cake exclaimed, picking up the squished doughnut and walking over to her little sister. "And also, the vampire hunched over its victims, and breathed their vaporized blood mist!" the white cat tormented the young girl. Cake lent over and smeared the jelly on Fionna while making warbling sounds for emphases.

"Aw, geeze!" Fionna complained, wiping her face off as Cake stuffed the whole doughnut in her mouth. "Cake, is this stuff your telling me true? Or are you just trying to mess me up?" Fionna asked, narrowing her eyes at Cake. "You have to be honest," she added, pointing a finger at the cat who was now walking over to the ladder. "Oh, it's true, dude. I heard it through a reliable source!" Cake lied, picking up the plate with the jelly splashed over it.

"Reliable?" the blonde girl asked, scared. "Rats!" she exclaimed. "Yeah. Some say, the vampire haunted this very tree!" Cake whispered, dead serious, making sure Fionna was good and scared. "This tree?" Fionna shrieked.

Cake tried her best to keep a straight face as she took the small candle and descended down the ladder with a spooky, "Goodnight." "Cake!" Fionna called after her sister, who answered with moaning noises. "You're full of it, Cake!" Fionna exclaimed, trying not to let the fear sound in her voice. The blonde girl glanced around the dark room, making sure no vampires lurked in any corners. She groaned and pulled her sleeping bag up over her head.

She closed her eyes and settled into the warmth of the sleeping bag. A strange croaking noise flitted to her ears, causing her to sit up. A small green croak worm was inching its way across the foot of her bed. It turned and noticed Fionna staring at it. It immediately stopped inching and began to vibrate rather loudly.

"No worms on the bed!" Fionna exclaimed, grabbing the nearest thing (the Enchiridion!) off of the shelf next to her and chucking it at the worm. She sighed and settled back into the sleeping bag, only to be woken by a tapping sound. "Huh?" she hummed, looking at the stray branch that was tapping the window. She made a mental note to herself to cut it down the next day. Her attention was drawn the bottom corner, where another, smaller figure appeared. It reached out and tapped the window lightly.

"Wha-?" Fionna screwed her face up in concentration, trying her best to make out the figure. Lightning shot across the sky, illuminating the figure. The figure hissed at the sudden light, its face distorting into the scariest face Fionna had ever seen. The girl screeched loudly, scared out of her mind.

"Cake, Cake!" Fionna panted, climbing down the ladder. "I saw someone outside the window," she explained. "It must be the Vampire! And I think we're unprepared so I-" Cake cut Fionna off with a laugh. "Relax buddy," she laughed. "I made that story up," she admitted. Fionna's face went blank. "I was just trying to scare you," Cake explained. "You said you heard it from a reliable source!" Fionna accused. "Heh, I made that up too," Cake shrugged. "I was trying to scare you! And it worked!" Cake danced around. She laughed while Fionna glared at her, humiliated.

The window burst open. It brought in a gust of wind, extinguishing all of the candles. Cake jumped back, screaming hysterically. Fionna went over to the window and peered out. "No one's outside," she said while Cake tried to control her breathing. Fionna propped one leg on the stove so she could reach the window and close it. "It's just the wind, scaredy-cat," she smirked, leaning over her sister.

Cake glared at her sister. "I wasn't scared," she claimed, "I was singing; singing my scream-song!" she began to scream with somewhat of a rhythm, trying to convince Fionna. "You're a total wuss man," Fionna snickered.

A green bag dropped from the ceiling. Fionna screamed and shone her flashlight on it while Cake jumped behind her, her fur frizzing. Breathing heavily, the Human girl angled the flashlight up to see what had dropped the bag. Her light illuminated a guy only a few years older. He hissed playfully at the light, revealing his fangs along with the fact that he was a Vampire.

Fionna and Cake screeched and stumbled backwards onto one of the couches. "Hey guys, what's up?" the Vampire greeted coolly, floating down in between the two girls. He crossed his legs in front of him while circling his arms around Fionna and Cake's shoulders. "I'm Marshall Lee; the Vampire King," he introduced himself.

"Are you going to smash my skull…and breathe my blood mist?" Fionna asked, her whole body shaking in terror. "Please don't suck our blood!" Cake pleaded. Marshall Lee simply laughed. "Calm down weenies. I'm not gonna do that," he assured them. He snapped and all of the candles that were extinguished by the wind lit themselves again.

Fionna looked at the Vampire. "So…you don't suck blood?" she questioned. "Sometimes I suck blood," Marshall said vaguely. "But it's not the blood I like. It's the color," he shrugged. Fionna looked at him, confused. "I eat shades of red," he explained to the Human girl. He ran his hand along Fionna's chin and pulled out a strawberry. "Golly," Fionna exclaimed as the Vampire sunk one of his sharp fangs into the fruit. The color drained out of it, leaving it in a pale grey color. He sighed happily and stuffed the drained fruit into Fionna's mouth. Cake looked at the vampire uncertainly while her sister laughed and ate the strawberry.

Marshall laughed and floated over to his bag that still rested on the floor. He pulled on the sleeves of his grey flannel shirt before opening the bag. "I'm exhausted," he yawned. "I've been traveling all over the Land of Aaa," he told the girls. "And I've seen some things that would really make you say 'like what,'" he baited. Fionna took the bait and said, "Like what?"

Marshall smirked. "I found a school of goldfish beasts…"

_Marshall laughed loudly as he stood on the biggest of the goldfish, yielding a whip. He cheered and slashed the whip down, urging the fish to swim faster._

"And I fooled around in the Fire Kingdom,"

_Marshall laughed as he flew into the biggest volcano in the whole Fire Kingdom. He pulled a hula-hoop out and started playing with it._

"Ooh…" Fionna said in awe as the Vampire floated back over to his seat on the couch. "Oh, and check _these_ out," Marshall said, holding out a handful of nuts. "Nuts?" Fionna asked, confused. "Oh, these aren't just _ordinary _nuts," Marshall informed. He squeezed his hand shut, cracking the nuts. When he opened it, five little monsters rested in his hand.

A small green one screamed, "SQUEE!" and squirted some kind of ink-like substance onto Fionna's cheek before running up Marshall's arm. The rest followed, and they ran across the Vampire's shoulders and down his other arm. "Haha, you're wonderful," Fionna complemented, rubbing the ink off of her face. "Yeah, uh… Thank you for not sucking our blood," Cake added awkwardly.

"You guys seem cool too," Marshall smiled at the girls before yawning. "As you can probably imagine, I'm really tired," he said sleepily, wrapping his arms around the girls. "You two should probably get going," he added, squeezing them lightly.

A confused frown took the place of Fionna's smile. "What?" she challenged. Marshall Lee sighed and said, "Look." He flicked his wrist and an unfinished work of embroidery magically moved to the side, revealing an ML carved into the tree. "ML, for Marshall Lee," he said exasperatedly. "Awh man," Cake groaned.

"I carved it into this tree years ago," Marshall told them. "Long before you two rascals started squatting here," he added, ruffling Cake's fur and pulling lightly on the strands of hair that cascaded out of Fionna's hat. He wrapped his arms around the two girls and floated them out into the rain.

"But seriously, guys," he said, placing them down on the wet ground. "Thanks for keeping the place warm for me, I mean it's really great," he said. He ruffled Cake's fur again and patted the ears on Fionna's hat before flying up again, out of the rain. "Huh?" Fionna asked, not sure of what was happening as Marshall called, "Goodnight!" and shut the window.

"Come on, Fi," Cake shivered, hating the rain, "Let's get outta here." "He can't kick us out of our house!" Fionna exclaimed. "No, Fi. Wait!" Cake tried to stop her sister as she pounded on the door, exclaiming, "GET DOWN HERE, GUY! AND FIGHT ME!"

Cake pulled her sister from the door. "He's a Vampire, dude!" Cake exclaimed as Fionna tried to rub some warmth into her arms through her soaked-through pajamas. A pillow, Fionna's adventure pack, and Cake's violin fell to the ground by the girls' feet. They looked up to see Marshall, laughing. He sucked the jelly out of a doughnut and flicked it out the window, where it landed on Fionna's face.

Fionna growled. "I'm gonna kill him!" she swore. "Dude, if half the stories I've heard- and or made up- are true, a Vampire _will _kill you! No question!" Cake exclaimed. They glanced at the window in time to see Marshall hiss at them. His eyes turned a scary, glowing red color, his face drawn together in a terrifying display. His face returned to normal and he laughed, gliding away from the window. "But what about our home?" Fionna exclaimed, outraged. _"A Vampire took it!" _Cake hissed, extending her legs so she could stand face-to-face with her sister. "D'aww, we should go house-hunting!" she suggested, wrapping an arm around Fionna, "Bag us a new house?" "But I like our home," Fionna grumbled.

Cake stretched into a large white and mocha canopy over Fionna's head. "Fi, house-hunting is _wild!"_ Cake exclaimed. "You've _gotta_ try it!" she pressed. "Really?" Fionna asked skeptically, glad that the rain had finally was finally off of her. "Yeah man," Cake assured her, "It is so nuts!" "You always know what to say," Fionna sighed. "Blableeblablabloobloo!" Cake answered. "Okay, I'm convinced," Fionna laughed. She danced around for a second before gathering the stuff Marshall had thrown out and saying, "Let's roll."

"Sweet! Things are gonna start going our way," Cake promised. The rain slowed to a stop and the clouds cleared, revealing a brand new day with a blue sky and fluffy white clouds. "Hey look!" Cake pointed out. "See? What'd I tell ya?"

_**So Fionna and Cake  
>Set out to find a new home!<br>It's gonna be tough,  
>For a kid and a cat on their own<strong>_

Fionna pointed to a house and Cake nodded eagerly. The two girls ran up to the front door of the small yellow cottage and knocked lightly. A Giant opened the door, shocking Fionna. It grumbled something about not wanting whatever they were selling before reaching a huge hand out and swatting them away.

_**There's a little house,  
>Awh Fi's sticking her foot in!<br>That's a bad idea girl,  
>'Cause now that bird thinks you're a jerk, Fi!<strong>_

Fionna and Cake rested under a tree. They looked up and noticed a small birdhouse. Fionna looked at Cake who nodded. The two climbed up the branches of the tree and examined the small house. Fionna looked up, searching for another branch to get her higher. She found one and grabbed onto it, swinging her legs up to it. On the way, one of her feet got caught in the house, and a small white bird came out, furious. It started whistling in a high-pitched tune and throwing handfuls of worms at Fionna and Cake before they dropped out of the tree.

_**And they were chilling' on the side of a hill  
>Thinking'<br>"Living in a cloud'd be totally thrilling"  
>Unless they find, something inside<br>Like a mean cloud man and his beautiful cloud bride**_

Fionna and Cake laid on a large hill, watching the clouds. A house-shaped cloud floated over the girls and Cake pointed on it. Fionna nodded, and Cake smiled. The two girls stretched to the cloud, their heads getting damp when they broke through. They looked around to see an angry-looking cloud person, tossing books at their heads.

_**A Beehive oh no!  
>Don't stick your foot in there, gal!<br>Y'all tried that before and you know it didn't turn out right!**_

Cake stuck her foot in a beehive for no apparent reason at all. Fionna shot her a look before kicking her sister's foot away with her own. She accidently knocked into the hive, though, and a large, angry looking bee came out. It started buzzing madly and throwing up honey all over the girls._**  
><strong>_

_**Big shell, go inside  
>Look around, it seems alright<br>Then a frog jumps out, barfs a tiger  
>Who throws down potion for food and fire<strong>_

Fionna spotted a large, pale pink shell. They climbed inside and it looked…okay. Fionna glanced uncertainly at Cake, who shrugged.

A large, green frog jumped out, scaring the two girls. They jumped back and left the shell before they could see the medium-sized tiger jump out and cast spells, filling the shell with fruits and light.

_**You know you should've stayed  
>And fought that sexy Vampire guy<br>But Cake was feeling terrified  
>She was super scared of his Vampire bite<br>Which is understandable  
>'cause Vampires are really powerful, <strong>_

Fionna and Cake looked up to see a large rock. They quickly began tying sticks and twigs together and setting them against the rock, forming a small shelter. After they put the sticks together, they sat back against the rock, only to have it get up and start dancing. Turns out it wasn't actually a rock, but a Rock Duck.

_**They're unreasonable  
>And burnt out on dealing with mortals<strong>_

Fionna let her legs dangle in the cool stream Cake was pushing her down. Her surprisingly absorbent pillow kept her dry while she used her hand to shield her eyes and searched around for a new home.

_**Oh Marshall Lee  
>Why are you so mean?<br>**_

The two girls sighed as they walked around in the empty, dying parts of the grasslands. There wasn't a house- or anything for that matter- for miles.

**I'm not mean I'm a thousand years old  
>And I just lost track of my moral code<strong>

_**Oh Marshall Lee,  
>Can't you see these girls are in pain?<strong>_

**No I can't,  
>I'm invested in this very cool video game<strong>

The two girls shivered as they walked across the border separating the Grasslands from the Ice Kingdom. Ice Queen spotted them and growled angrily at seeing the two girls on her land. She began throwing large, frozen lightning bolts at Fionna and Cake, who dodged them easily.

_**So there go our girls  
>Walking on the icy ground<br>Heading toward their destiny,  
>I'm sure they'll figure something out<strong>_

The two girls skidded to a halt as they reached Ice Burg Lake. They were on a piece of ice that was less sturdy than the others. It gave way easily when Ice Queen fired a shot into it, sending the two girls floating on a chunk of ice.

"This is weak!" Fionna complained, throwing her pillow down and sitting on it. "I don't even _like _any of these places!" she exclaimed, drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them angrily. "I wanna go home," she said, softer than before. She rested her chin on her knees and Cake looked sympathetically at her.

Cake sat on the ice next to her sister and said, "Fi, let me tell you a little something about what home _really _means." The cat extended her ear and wrapped it around her little sister. She played a few notes on her violin, singing, "lalala…."

"Home isn't a place,  
>Let me give you a clue<br>Home is anywhere  
>People care about you!"<p>

"I don't wanna hear a lecture dude!" Fionna said angrily. "I just wanna go home," she pouted.

"But home is where your heart is Fi,  
>And where is your heart Fi?<br>When it's right there inside you  
>And I'm sitting right here beside you!"<p>

Cake sang dramatically. She used the bow of her violin to poke Fionna's chest, right where her heart was. Fionna looked at her sister like she was crazy.

"With your lucky stars to guide you from above," Cake said. Fionna looked up at the deep blue night sky. Two planets sat very close together. A small farting sound could be heard, and a star shot out from between the two planets, causing Fionna to laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I'd rather be out here, wrapped in your ear, then in some awesome house, all by my…souce…" she rhymed, finishing Cake's song.

"I'd rather be dancin' with some babes!" Cake exclaimed as the ice burg floated into a cave. "Ha, Shut up, dude!" Fionna laughed.

"Gross," Cake complained. "This place looks gross," she said, looking around the cave. "And abandoned," Fionna added, her last word echoing loudly. The vibrations of her words caused a whole swarm of alien bats to wake from their rest and fly out of the cave. Fionna screeched loudly as the alien bat's claws scraped her and got caught in her hair.

Once the bats were gone, Fionna and Cake looked around and gasped. "Whoa bro!" Fionna said dramatically, taking in the beauty of the now clean and sparkling cave. "Wanna just live in here?" she shrugged at Cake who immediately answered, "Yes!" 

_**So they cleaned up the cave  
>And built a house inside the cave<strong>_

Fionna crossed her legs and leaned against Cake. She sighed happily, taking in their work. After three hours, the cave started looking and feeling more like home. The girls had strung round red and white paper lamps across the top of the small cavern. They had constructed a small teepee made of sticks and animal skins, and created a small fire pit. The cave started looking more inviting and homely by the second.

"So what do you think?" Cake asked, feeling proud, "We did pretty good for ourselves." "Yeah, we did," Fionna agreed. "So… what should we do first in our new digs?" she asked. Cake's eyes shone brightly and she exclaimed, "Let's trash it and throw a party!"

…

The cave was filled with laughter and music. Fionna danced around while Cake sat on a rock, playing her violin. "This is it," Fionna sighed happily, dancing. "I'm feeling good…felling," she paused to sigh again. "I'm feeling like… we did it. Like…Heh…completely satisfied," she smiled, closing her eyes but still dancing. "Nothing else could go wrong," she mused. "Right Cake?"

"Yeah man," Cake answered. She was glad to see her sister happy after all the stress they went through. "Awh yeah, I know too," she smiled. The door made of miscellaneous animal skins behind her slammed open and Marshall Lee strolled in dancing. "Hey Fi," he hissed. He smirked in satisfaction as Fionna recoiled and Cake gasped, "He's back!"

"Wow, pretty awesome party you got going on here," he smiled, dancing. "Whaddya want Marshall Lee?" Fionna demanded. "Oh, I just wanted to show yah something," he danced back into one of the corners of the cave. "This cave belongs to me!" he said triumphantly, using his magic to levitate a boulder, revealing the letters ML carved into the stone. He drew his arms down in an "I just owned you," way, smirking. _"What?" _Fionna screeched.

Marshall looked around the homey cave and smiled. "Thanks for fixing the place up for me," he sighed. "Y-You can't take our home twice!" Fionna screeched, outraged. "Yes I can!" Marshall sang, plugging his bass into an amp and playing a chord.

Angry tears filled the young adventuress' eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. "IT'S VAMPIRE FIGHTING TIME!" she declared, raising her fists. Cake wrapped her arms around the girl, restraining her. "Fi, no! Vampires will _kill _you, remember!" the cat said, desperately trying to keep her sister safe. "But, he's taking our home again!" Fionna raged. "We're home as long as we're together! Blablableeblabloo, remember?" Cake exclaimed.

Fionna took a calming breath and said, "Oh yeah." The blonde girl approached the Vampire, who was now tuning his bass. "Okay Marshall Lee, I'm gonna let you keep this cave," she told him. "But only because Cake's my home; and she's way better then all your homes combined!" Cake smiled at her sister's directedness. "You know, you're right," Marshall sighed. "I guess I'll take her too," he smirked, picking up Cake. "Uh…" she complained, scared and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. Fionna's mouth dropped open in terror. "WHAT?"

"I'll bite 'er a little," Marshall threatened, drawing Cake ever closer. "Maybe turn her into a zombie?" he suggested. "No!" Cake screeched. "Let go of Cake!" Fionna demanded as Cake covered her eyes in fear. _"Make…me…"_ Marshall challenged, narrowing his eyes. Fionna angrily slapped Cake out of the Vampire's hands. "You okay sis?" she asked, hugging Cake.

Marshall hissed loudly. "No one…makes me…let go… of Cake!" he growled, transforming into a giant bat. "I'm not scared of you!" Fionna exclaimed angrily as Cake coward in fear. Fionna jumped up, in position for a kick attack, but Marshall was much bigger, and snatched her up in his clawed fingers. "You're pathetic little girl," he hissed, laughing evilly as he flung her into a pile of stalagmites.

She landed on one and it broke under her. "You're pathetic!" she taunted. She made a strange noise in the back of her throat and spit at Marshall. He hissed as it splashed on his face. "Get ready for an uppercut, you dog!" Fionna screeched, drawing her fist back. "Make me," Marshall laughed, stepping back. He smacked the girl's butt as she fell, causing a light blush to spread across her cheeks.

She landed on her feet on the ground. Marshall picked her up by the top of her head and slammed her into the stone floor. "Bleh!" he hissed, towering over the girl.

Cake, who was hiding behind a stalagmite, shook in fear as she watched the Vampire close in on her little sister. "I-I gotta help my buddy," she said. She swallowed bravely and steeled herself for what she was about to do.

"Your blood is mine!" Marshall exclaimed, leaning over Fionna. He stopped only when he heard Cake screaming "." He turned to see the cat flying at him, her arms and legs stretched out and flailing wildly. She wrapped her arms and legs around his face in attempt to distract him from Fionna. Marshall growled angrily and pulled the cat off of his face. Cake grew large, probably in an attempt to escape the Vampire's clutches, just as Marshall sunk his fangs into her.

"Oh no," she groaned. The color drained from her and Marshall flung her away. She landed in an unmoving heap on the ground. White hot anger filled Fionna's young body, and she charged at Marshall with all of her might. She jumped up, and like before, Marshall caught her in his hands. This time, though, the heroine drew her arm out from in between his furry fingers. She balled her hand into a fist and drew it back as far as she could with her limited freedom. Her hand connected with the side of his face and it started swelling almost immediately.

"Ow!" Marshall complained. "That actually hurt, Fi," he said with a smile. He laughed loudly and started shrinking down to his normal form, pinning Fionna to the ground in the process. She closed her eyes, expecting him to sink his fangs into her neck and kill her. She was not, however, expecting a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" Fionna asked, her cheeks flushing. "'Cause that was fun!" Marshall answered as if it were the most obvious thing ever. "Whoo, I haven't fought like that in years," he smiled. "Thanks, Fi," he smiled, starting to retune his bass.

"Fi!" Cake exclaimed, running over to her sister. "Aren't you dead?" Fionna asked, shocked. "Nah," Cake waved it off. "Before he bit me I used my powers to shrink all of my guts and blood into my thumb, see?" she held up her left hand and her lower half shriveled up and turned grey as her thumb grew.

Marshall cleared his throat, demanding Fionna and Cake's attention. "You gals are pretty hardcore, I can respect that," he said, smiling.

"So-so does that mean we can have our house back?" Fionna asked, hugging Cake tightly against herself. "Sure," he nodded. "As a gift from me," he hissed playfully, his hair flailing mincingly. He growled at the two girls, and they ran away from the cave gratefully.

…

The two girls ran up to the back entrance of their tree fort. They were laughing and giggling, glad to be home. "Yeah!" they exclaimed together as they burst through the back door. "Huh?" Fionna hummed on seeing many small croak worms inching around on everything. They all stopped and started vibrating loudly as they saw the two girls.

"Did you guys get on the bed?" Fionna demanded. "I told you you're not allowed!" she exclaimed. A large Croak Worm, much larger than even Fionna who was tall for her age, slithered down from the bedroom. "Oh, hey guys," it greeted. "Come here friends, hug me," it said in a smooth voice. The two girls just stared at it in silence.

The Worm Queen shot some sort of green, hypnotizing beam at the girls, causing them to go over and hug her. "Oh yes, hug me," it grinned and began to vibrate just like the rest.

~Linebreak~

_**A/N: Going out of order here, guys. I found out I do better if I watch the episode while writing these instead of just reading the transcripts. I am now taking requests from any season. Just review or PM me telling me which episode you want done and I'll get to working on it.**_

_**Until next time**_

_**Adventure 'til yah drop!  
>~Myfatherwillhearabouthis<strong>_


	4. The Eyes

_**Adventure Time!7  
>Come on, grab your friends!<br>We'll go to very…distant lands!  
>Cake the Cat<br>And Fionna the Human  
>The fun will never end!<br>It's Adventure Time!**_

**The Eyes**

Fionna and Cake trudged up the dark path to the back entry way of their Tree Fort. Fionna yawned and let her adventure pack slide off of her arms while Cake walked over to the small cooler and got banana. "Ugh, why am I so sleepy?" Fionna asked. She could barely keep her eyes open.

Cake squeezed the banana and it bell into a small bowl. "Girl, we've been up for like, seven days." "For realizes?" Fionna groaned, falling onto the couch. "Yeah for realizes!" Cake exclaimed before viciously attacking her banana with her mouth. "Remember?

"First, we saved Slime Prince from the Ghost Vortex," Cake started  
>…<p>

_Fionna gripped tightly onto the ghost ship. Cake was hanging onto her shoulder with one super-stretched hand, and carrying Slime Prince in her other as they glided through the Ghost Vortex.  
>…<em>

"Then we slayed that Fire Dragon- and that took a couple of days," she ticked off on her fingers  
>…<p>

_A large Fire Dragon loomed over a small man and his daughter. The cowered in fear, realizing they had nowhere else to run, as they were at the edge of a cliff. They closed their eyes, expecting the worst._

_But just in time like the heroine she is, Fionna jumped on the creature and stabbed her sword into the back of its head, killing it. Cake stretched up on her legs in time to see her sister slay the dragon and save the day.  
>…<em>

"Oh," Fionna remembered something. "We went to LSP's Quincenero."  
>…<p>

"_Oh no way!" LSP said excitedly as he saw his two friends dancing at his Quincenero."You gals made it!"  
>…<em>

"Helped Peppermint Maid with 'er 'Goblin problem'…" Cake continued.  
>…<p>

_Peppermint Maid led Fionna and Cake up to a small, broken down house on the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom. "I swear I found him like this," she swore, "I don't know what happened." Fionna studied the dead Goblin lying on the lawn. "Hm," Cake hummed. Fionna smiled at Peppermint Maid. "We'll take care of it for you Peppermint Maid."  
>…<em>

"We rescued Wildberry Prince from Ice Queen," Fionna supplied.  
>…<p>

_Fionna peered over the snow covered hill at Ice Queen who was having a picnic with a very uncomfortable-looking Wildberry Prince. She nodded at Cake, who smiled before growing into an enormous size. The cat used her enlarged fist to knock the Ice Queen over, sending her tiara flying away. _

"_I JUST WANNA BE HAPPY!" the Queen cried as Fionna picked up WP and quickly ran off with him, Cake following closely behind.  
>…<em>

"Then we captured that bandito,"

_Fionna stomped her foot onto the back of the bandito. He grunted in response. "Filthy, stupid, robber…" Fionna mumbled as she tied his arms together behind his back. _

"_Thanks you guys," a cowboy said, shaking Cake's hand.  
>…<em>

"Saved that house,"

_Fionna watched as a huge Cake lifted a boulder onto an active volcano that was seconds from erupting. She smiled and turned to the little purple lady in a parka. _

"_Thanks, you guys," she said, glad that her house was safe._

"And fed that duck."  
>…<p>

_Fionna threw a piece of bread to a hungry duck that took it and ate it. "QUAWK!"  
>...<em>

"We've had a busy week!" Cake concluded as Fionna was tying up the last string on her red footie-pajamas. "I'm exhausted," she sighed. "But happy," she added as Cake blew out the small candle, plunging them into darkness. "Haha, goodnight, honey," Cake called, climbing into her drawer. "Goodnight," Fionna answered.

The girl smiled as she pulled her sleeping bag up around her face. "That's right Fionna," she said to herself. "Adventure 'till you drop." She laid her head and let her eyes close.

Despite being so tired, sleep seemed impossible. Fionna tossed and turned, convinced that she could sleep if she found a more comfortable position. She finally gave up and sat up to see her sister.

"Cake?" she asked softly.

"Yeah?" Cake sat up.

"Can you sleep?" she asked desperately.

"No," Cake frowned.

"I can't sleep either," Fionna whined, sitting on the edge of her bed, still bundled in her sleeping bag. "Yeah, what's up with that?" Cake questioned, going to sit beside Fionna on her bed. "I dunno," Fionna said, looking around. "But I have the strangest feeling…that we're being…" she turned to the window, "watched."

Outside of the window, a strange fat horse with big, unblinking eyes sat. Fionna shrugged the sleeping bag off of her head and shoulders. She and Cake walked slowly over to the window. They stared at the odd horse. It stared back creepily.

"Why is that horse staring at us?" Fionna asked, creeped out. The horse seemed to, if possible, get even creepier when she asked the question, its eyes growing larger, its tongue protruding farther. Fionna's eyes widened as they continued to stare at it.

She and Cake ducked out of the window. "That's super creepy," she commented, pulling her knees to her chest. "Fi, I just wanna go to sleep," Cake complained. "Mmm, maybe she's gone," Fionna said hopefully, peeking out the window. The horse was still there, but its head was turned away from the Fort, much to Fionna's relief.

Almost as if it could feel her eyes, the horse turned and stared directly at Fionna. She let out a small yelp before ducking back below the window. "I'm not gonna be able to sleep with that horse watching me!" Cake exclaimed. "Let's just close the shade," Fionna suggested. Cake reached up and pulled the shade over the window, blocking the horse from view. "Haha, outta sight outta mind," she laughed triumphantly.

"Haha, good work Cake," Fionna complemented, sliding off of the bench she had been sitting on. "Seeya in the mornin' pal!" Cake said, much happier now that she could finally sleep. Fionna pulled her sleeping bag back on. She took one more glance at the window to ensure she couldn't see the horse and it couldn't see her. She laughed and laid her head down on the pillow. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep almost instantly.

Outside, the full moon rose into the sky, casting light and shadows on everything below: including the horse.

She wasn't sure what, but something woke her up. Maybe it was a slight change in the air, but Fionna knew something was wrong. She opened her eyes in time to see a large shadow of the Horse projected on her wall, its eyes glowing. Fionna screamed and jumped out of bed. She ran over to the window and quickly pulled on the string, sending the blinds flying back up. She stared out at the horse, whose creepy gaze she still held.

"Why won't it stop?" Fionna exclaimed, beating on the glass. "Alright, Fi," Cake yawned sleepily, "Let's go…push it off that hill, or something." Fionna looked appalled at the thought of hurting an innocent animal-even if it was creepy. "Wait, dude. Maybe we can just politely ask it to leave?" she suggested. "Sure, man," Cake agreed, patting Fionna's leg. She knew it was against Fionna's alignment to hurt anything that hasn't done anything wrong, and she knew there was no point in arguing.

Fionna and Cake slowly climbed the small hill the horse rested on. "Hey get outta here, horse!" Cake barked. "I'm tryna sleep, and you're creeping me the math out!"

The horse stared blankly at Cake. "Whoa, man. Let me try," Fionna said, "Diplomat style!"

She walked up to the horse who focused its large eyes on her. "Pardon me, horse," she started. "I beseech thou to split from my land this night." She smiled. "But I invite thee to come back for some luncheth some other day, okay?" she added. The horse's eyes grew larger and its tongue slid further down its face.

"Forget it, girl. This horse is whack. It's got poo brain," Cake explained, convinced that reasoning with it was a lost cause. Fionna groaned. "Okay, you're right," she admitted. "We can try…" she had to force herself to say the words, "_pushing_ it now."

Fionna stood behind the horse and pushed it with all of her strength (which, if you know Fionna, is a lot) as Cake pulled on its tail. It didn't budge. "Ugh, come _on _horsey!" Fionna said through gritted teeth. The horse stayed in place with that stupid creepy look plastered to its face. "Come on, Cake! Are you even pulling?" she exclaimed, shoving as hard as her tired body would allow. "I'm super pulling!" Cake swore, tugging on the horse's tail as hard as she possibly could.

"This horse has some ridiculous weight!" Fionna groaned. After a few more seconds of pulling, Fionna gave up. "Math this," she panted, crossing her arms over her head in exhaustion. "What now, man?" she asked Cake. Cake frowned at the horse. "I didn't wanna have to use my powers on you, horse, 'cause I'm so sleepy," she said sleepily. "But you pushed Cake too far!" she declared. "BLAAAAAH!" she shrieked, growing large. She picked up the horse and stretched to a hill far away. "Shouldn't creep us out from way over there!" Fionna smiled, patting Cake on the back.

"Let's get back to bed, buddy," Cake yawned. "Ohh Yeah, I'm so ready for bed," Fionna agreed, putting her arm around her sister. Cake smiled sleepily. "I wanna marry my bed," she giggled. "Me too!" Fionna agreed, using some of what little energy she had left to cheer. Her smile was wiped off her face as she heard hurried footsteps behind her. "Huh?" she turned around to see the horse, back on top of the hill. She gasped.

Cake narrowed her dangerous eyes at the horse. "No more," she growled. "No more!" she yelled, running off down the hill. "Where are you going?" Fionna exclaimed. "I'll be right back! I have an idea," came Cake's response. Fionna stood silently as she watched her sister run back up the hill with a strip of cloth. Cake quickly tied it around the horse's eyes.

"I did it!" Cake exclaimed triumphantly. "He can't stare at us if he's blind!" Fionna looked, with dread, at the horse. "Look, sis," she said, thoroughly creeped now. Cake turned her eyes to the horse's face. The horse's eyes were sticking out _under _the flipping blindfold! "Wha? WHY! Stupid blindfold!" Cake grumbled, tearing the cloth off and tossing it somewhere. The horse's eyes turned back to their original, creepy state.

"What's your deal, Screwy?" Cake demanded. "Why are you messing with us, huh?" "Cake!" Fionna called. "That horse is whack with poo brain," she informed her sister. "Yeah, I _know, _Fi! I diagnosed this horse with Whacked-out poo brain like, five minutes ago!" Cake exclaimed. "Dude!" Fionna exclaimed as if Cake wasn't getting something. "Poo brain means we can lure it away from here with music! Everything brainless loves music!"

Cake gasped. "That's true! You're a genius!" she exclaimed. She stretched her arms out (making the word, "Yo" to impress Fionna) and grabbed her violin out of the window to their bedroom. "Alright, horse," Cake said determinedly. "Prepare to be lured!"

She started playing a song to try to lure the horse. She started walking, hoping the stupid horse would follow her. "Follow me, horsey!" she said in a sing-song voice when she saw it wasn't working.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on playing the right notes while walking. "Cake!" Fionna called, causing Cake to open her eyes and turn around. "It's not luring!" Fionna announced, waving her arms around.

"Hmm…" Cake narrowed her tired blue eyes. "Beet-hoven isn't luring enough for you, is it?" she asked. "Well… how 'bout some Mozz-art!"

Cake changed the song she was playing. She began to play a faster song, thinking the screwy horse might like it better.

Fionna smiled as she watched her sister play her violin. She looked at the horse, hoping it would be attracted to the music. A small hissing sound brought her attention away from the horse, and onto a small brown snake. It hissed and started slithering towards Fionna.

"Ah!" she exclaimed as more snakes started wrapping themselves around her ankles. "Stop! You're luring snakes!" Fionna screamed frantically, running over to her sister. "Stop!"

"What? Awh nuts!" Cake groaned, letting her violin and bow rest. "Lemmie try and lure a mongoose!" she exclaimed for no apparent reason, starting up another song. "Stop, dude!" Fionna exclaimed, watching the snakes slither closer to them. She took Cake's violin and bow and tossed them away, much to Cake's displeasure.

"Dude," Cake sighed, "let's kill the horse."

"_What?" _Fionna gasped. "I'm so tired, Fi!" Cake complained, gripping the front of Fionna's pajamas with her paws. "No, Cake, we're not killing the horse," Fionna said with authority. "Okay we won't kill the horse," Cake, too tired to argue, agreed.

"We'll dress it up like a bunny!" Cake suggested a new plan. "And get a giant hawk!" she linked her thumbs together, imitating a bird. "_Caw!_ To kill it!" she finished. "Wha-!" Fionna exclaimed.

Cake was making weird screeching noises and motioning her hands to suggest the bird picking the horse up and dropping it somewhere. "No man! That is wrong!" Fionna scolded. "Uh…" Cake turned around in a circle. "Did I say that the hawk would kill it? I meant that the hawk would swoop down gently and take it to a land of sunshine and love stuff and…take care of it!" she lied, wrapping her arms around herself to imitate a hug.

"Oh," gullible Fionna believed her sister. "That sounds awesome."

…

"Do you know how weird this is for me?" Fionna asked, using her arms to flatten the bunny ears on her hat as she watched Cake slide a headband with the same white bunny ears on the horse. Cake ignored Fionna's question as she gathered the horse's tail hair and stuffed it into a white cotton ball.

"What do you think?" Cake asked, stepping back to admire her work. "It…looks like a bunny…" Fionna offered, her arms still wrapped securely around her head. Cake smiled and blew on her fingers, making a whistling noise.

Fionna started waving her arms around and screaming about the stupid, easy to catch "bunny", making a lot of noise. Cake joined in, their combined noise loud enough to catch anything in a five-mile radius's attention.

"Cake!" Fionna panted, "I think I see a hawk or two!"

Sure enough, high above their heads, two dark brown owls circled, cawing menacingly. "Cause more commotion to help the hawks!" Fionna instructed, starting to run around again. "There they are! They see our commotions!" Fionna cheered as the hawks descended lower.

The two large hawks landed gracefully on the "bunny". "Yeah, get a good hold and fly away!" Cake urged them. The hawks looked at her and Fionna with big black eyes, before commencing to peck their heads and faces.

Cake screamed as she slapped the birds away. "The bunny, the bunny!" she exclaimed. "The _other _bunny!" Fionna shrieked as the bird nipped the ears on her hat. The large birds finally focused their attention on the horse. They looked at each other for a minute before squawking and lifting the horse off the ground. They caw'd happily, flying away with the large "bunny" in their grasp.

"What a beautiful sight," Fionna sighed, straitening her hat. "We did it!" she added, slapping Cake a high-five. "Now, back to sleep!" the girls called in-synch.

…

The girls raced up to their bedroom, eager to _finally_ get some sleep. Fionna yelled triumphantly before doing a back handspring into her bed. Cake jumped in her bed and smiled to herself. "Goodnight homie," Fionna sighed. "Good night hon," Cake answered.

No sooner had they closed their eyes when a giant crashing sound caused them to both jump. The horse fell through the roof, right into their bedroom!

Fionna shrieked and threw her hands up. "It's in our house now!" she exclaimed. "That's obvious Fionna; you don't have to say that out loud!" Cake yelled, so annoyed she used Fionna's full name.

"Hey, this is your fault, Cake!" Fionna accused. "If you weren't so darn cute, animals wouldn't always be staring at you!" she exclaimed, pointing a finger at Cake. Cake jumped out of her drawer and pointed her finger angrily at Fionna "You're just mad at me for being- cute?" Cake asked, caught off guard. "Well, you're the one who told me to lure snakes!" she accused. "Grah!"

Fionna glared at her. "I _told _you to lure the _horse. You _lured the snakes!" she argued. She bent over and picked something off the ground. "There's even one in my underpants!" Fionna exclaimed, holding them up.

Then, she sighed. "Wait a minute, dude. Don't you see what this horse is doing to us?" she asked, hopping to sit on the foot of her bed. "It's tearing us apart."

"Awh man, you're right!" Cake exclaimed, running over and wrapping Fionna in a hug. "We have to get rid of this horse- for us!" she declared. "I know, sis, I know," Fionna said, hugging Cake tighter.

"Oh, Fi. This horse is bringing us together now!" Cake said, tears springing to her eyes. "This horse is a blessing," she whispered.

"_What?" _Fionna shrieked for the second time that night. "Dude, you've lost it!" she pushed Cake away. Cake looked angrily at her. "You…" she said, mad. "Wait!" she said, drawing back. "The horse is tearing us apart again!" she cried, launching herself into Fionna's arms.

"Your right," Fionna said, staring ahead determinedly. "It's time to show that horse-" she pushed Cake off, "who's the woman." Cake sniffed and wiped her eyes. "What are you going to do?" she sobbed. "Say that to me again," Fionna demanded lightly. "What are you going to do?" Cake repeated hysterically.

"Do…" Fionna echoed. "Doo-doo. She looked at the horse with narrowed eyes. "I'm gonna kick that horse in the bottom!" she exclaimed, walking over to it.

"Oh my Grod," Cake exclaimed as Fionna pulled her leg back. She kicked it forward, her foot making contact with the horse's bottom. A series of ripples started from where her foot touched the horse and moved towards its front. Its mouth opened as the ripples reached it and out came… the Ice Queen?

"The Ice Queen?" Fionna and Cake exclaimed at the same time.

"I should go," the Queen said awkwardly. "You were spying on us?" Fionna demanded. "That's none of your business," Ice Queen snapped, standing up and dusting her large blue gown off. "She was tryna learn our bed time secrets!" Cake accused. Fionna gasped. "Where you?" she demanded.

Ice Queen didn't answer, just stared at them while she pulled a cork from the horse's ear. It started deflating like a big rubber horse balloon. "You were!" Cake gasped. "Did you find out that I sleep 'in the nude'?" Cake demanded.

Ice Queen hummed to herself as she folded up the deflated horse. "It's none of your business how nude I sleep, Ice Queen!" Cake exclaimed. "None of your business!"

"Ladies," Ice Queen nodded goodbye, slinging the folded up horse over her shoulder and descending down the ladder. Fionna narrowed her eyes at the retreating Queen.

Ice Queen opened the back door the Tree Fort, only to be roughly kicked out of it by Fionna. Ice Queen landed in a heap on the ground, hissing wildly. "Here's your sword, Fi," Cake said, carrying Fionna's weapon of choice- a dinged up steel gold-painted sword. "Thanks," Fionna threw over her shoulder at Cake as she got into a fighting stance.

Ice Queen through shot after shot of frozen lightning, which Fionna easily deflected using her sword. Ice Queen lifted up the bottom of her dress and kicked Fionna's sword away. "Kick!"

"Cake, watch out!" Fionna screamed at Cake, who was sleeping against the house. The sword was heading right towards her! Cake's eyes snapped open and she jumped just in time. She flew high up and locked her knees against her body in a cannonball stance as the sword lodged itself into the wood where her head was.

She plummeted back down, landed on the hilt of the sword and ricocheted off. "Why were you spying on us?" she demanded, throwing her arm out to punch Ice Queen, who was wrestling with Fionna.

"No!" Ice Queen refused, picking Fionna up by the hands and throwing her into Cake. The two girls collided together with an 'oof' and landed right in a pile of snakes.

"Snakes!" Fionna exclaimed. "Quick, chuck them at the Ice Queen!" Cake instructed. Fionna complied and the two girls started pelting the old woman with snakes.

Ice Queen glared at the girls before wiggling her fingers and rising in the air, a strange blue aura surrounding her. "What's she doing?" Fionna asked as snakes and twigs and anything else that wasn't anchored down was sucked into the strange blue light. "She's using her ice powers!" Cake yelled back.

Inside their house, their cooler started rattling. The lid flew open and the few small chunks of ice that they kept in it flew out. They flew directly at Fionna and Cake, who complained at the sharp stabs the ice brought.

The two girls turned to glare at Ice Queen. "Is that all the ice you have?" she asked, confused. "Ah, YES!" Fionna cried, jumping at the Queen and knocking her tiara off.


End file.
